magifandomcom-20200222-history
Kuroi Taiyō (Character Song)
Kuroi Taiyō (黒い太陽, Black Sun) is the character song of Judar, which is sung by the Seiyū Ryōhei Kimura. It is special content from the fourth DVD & Blu-ray. Lyrics Kanji= 暗黒に染まった　ルフが踊る カラダを満たす　狂気と魔力（マゴイ） “アバレタイ…!!!”　So let me go 強さだけが　オレを楽しませる 退屈なんだ　人々よ争いをHey show me now ア·ソ·バ·ナ·イ·カ? 壊したいんだ　衝動のままに 闇を照らす　黒い太陽 理由なんて　もう、忘れたよ 堕転のMagi　創世のWizard タタカオウ…and make your “END” もし、おまえが“運命”を恨むなら その流れに　自ら抗うなら　I’ll take your hands 強大な加護を　器（カラダ）に宿すんだ 憎しみに　凍え　震え　身を委ねようHey show your wish ア·ソ·バ·ナ·イ·カ? 与えてやろう　未曽有のパワーを 闇を抱く　黒い太陽 目的地は　教えてやろ 堕転のMagi　創世のWizard ツレテユコウ…さぁ“迷宮”へ ユメヲミテタ?　ナイテ　イタ？ コレハ　キ·オ·ク？　カ·ナ·シ·ミ？ どうでもいい!!!　オレは…!!!!!!!!! “光”を“影”に、“存在”を“虚無”に I hate “Amor Fati” yeah… (ア·ソ·バ·ナ·イ·カ?) 壊したいんだ　衝動のままに 闇を照らす　黒い太陽 理由だって？　さぁ…なんだったっけ？ 堕転のMagi　創世のWizard 狂気のままに　衝動のままに さぁ始めよう　The name of“ジュダル” もっと戦いを　もっと争いを 堕転のMagi　創世のWizard タノシモう…and make the “END” |-| Rōmaji = Ankoku ni somatta Rufu ga odoru Karada wo mitasu kyōki to Magoi “Abaretai…!!!” So let me go Tsuyosa dake ga ore wo tanoshimaseru Taikutsu nanda hitobito yo arasoi wo Hey show me now A·so·ba·na·i·ka? Kowashitainda shōdō no mama ni Yami wo terasu kuroi taiyou Riyū nante mō, wasuretayo Daten no Magi sousei no Wizard Tatakaou… and make your “END” Moshi, omae ga “Unmei” wo uramu nara Sono nagare ni mizukara aragau nara I’ll take your hands Kyōdai na kago wo karada ni yadosunda Nikushimi ni kogoe furue mi wo yudaneyō Hey show your wish A·so·ba·na·i·ka? Ataete yarou mizō no pawā wo Yami wo idaku kuroi taiyō Mokutekichi wa oshieteyaru Daten no Magi sōsei no Wizard Tsurete yukou… sā “Meikyū” he Yume wo miteta? Naite ita? Kore wa ki·o·ku? Ka·na·shi·mi? Dōdemo ii!!! Ore wa…!!!!!!!!! “Hikari” wo “Kage” ni, “Sonzai” wo “Kyomu” ni I hate “Amor Fati” yeah… (A·so·ba·na·i·ka?) Kowashitainda shōdō no mama ni Yami wo terasu kuroi taiyō Riyū datte? Sā… nandattakke? Daten no Magi sōsei no Wizard Kyōki no mama ni shōdō no mama ni Sā hajimeyō The name of “Judar” Motto tatakau wo motto arasoi wo Daten no Magi sōsei no Wizard Tanoshimou… and make the “END” |-| English = The dark rukh are dancing My body's filled with madness and magoi "I wanna go wild...!!!" So let me go Power is the only thing that entertains me This is boring. Hey people, show me some strife now Won't. You. Play. With. Me? I want to destroy on impulse I'm the black sun illuminating the darkness My reasons have long been forgotten I'm the fallen Magi; The wizard of creation Let's fight... and make your "END" If you should ever curse your "fate" and wish to go against it, I'll take your hands Should your body contain a great divine blessing and you're frozen, trembling with hatred. Hey surrender yourself and show your wish Won't. You. Play. With. Me? I'll grant you with unimaginable power I'm the black sun embracing the darkness I'll guide your path I'm the fallen Magi; The wizard of creation I'll take you there... Let's go to the "dungeon" Did I see a dream? Did I just cry? Are these m.e.m.o.r.i.e.s? Is this s.a.d.n.e.s.s? None of that matters!!! I am...!!!!!!!!! "Light" to "Shadow", "Existence" to "Nothingness" I hate "Amor Fati" yeah... (Won't. You. Play. With. Me?) I want to destroy on impulse I'm the black sun illuminating the darkness What are my reasons? Gee... what were they again? I'm the fallen Magi; The wizard of creation As madness dictates, as my impulses dictate Shall we begin? The name of "Judar" Bring on more battles and more strife I'm the fallen Magi; The wizard of creation Let's have fun... and make the "END" |-| French= Les rukhs noirs dansent Mon corps est rempli de folie et de magoi "Je veux devenir sauvage... !!!" Alors laissez moi l'être. Le pouvoir est la seule chose qui me divertit C'est ennuyeux. Humains, montrez moi des conflits ! Ne voudrais-tu. Pas. Jouer. Avec. Moi ? Je t'octroierai un pouvoir inimaginable Je suis le soleil noir illuminant les ténèbres Mes raisons ont été depuis longtemps oubliées Je suis le Magi déchu, sorcier de la création Combattons... et créeons ta fin. Si tu en venais à maudir ton destin Et souhaiter aller à son encontre, je prendrai tes mains. Puisse ton corps contenir une bénédiction Et tu es glacé, tremblant de haine. Hé, rends-toi, et montre ton souhait. Ne voudrais-tu. Pas. Jouer. Avec. Moi ? Je t'octroierai un pouvoir inimaginable Je suis le soleil noir enlaçant les ténèbres Je guiderai ton chemin Je suis le Magi déchu, sorcier de la création Je t'y emmènerai... direction le dongeon. Ai-je vu un rêve ? Ai-je seulement pleuré ? Ce sont des s.o.u.v.e.n.i.r.s? Est-ce de la t.r.i.s.t.e.s.s.e ? Rien de tout ça n'importe !!! Je suis...!!!!!!!!! "Lumière" à "Ombre", "Existence" à "Néant" Je déteste "Armor Fati" ouais... (Ne voudrais-tu. Pas. Jouer. Avec. Moi ?) Je veux détruire sous une impulsion Je suis le Soleil Noir illuminant les ténèbres Quelles sont mes raisons ? Euh... qu'étaient-elles déjà ? Je suis le Magi déchu, sorcier de la création. Selon ce que la folie dicte, selon ce que mes impulsions me dictent Devrions-nous commencer ? Le nom de "Juudal" Rapportez plus de batailles et plus de conflits Je suis le Magi déchu, sorcier de la création Ayons du plaisir... et créeons la "FIN" Video Navigation Category:Music Category:Character Songs